kinosjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons of Kino's Journey
Kino keeps an arsenal of weaponry on her at all times - three persuaders, and several knives. 1851 Colt Navy Revolver, "Canon" Kino holsters the 1851 Colt Navy Revolver on the right hip of her utility belt. Her specific revolver houses a .44 caliber design although all Navy revolvers were housed with a .36 caliber (Colt Army Revolvers housed the .44 caliber). Kino is known to use unconventional liquid gunpowder to exponentially increase the firepower of her bullets. When using the liquid gunpowder bullets, she primes the charging handle and uses it as a foregrip just prior to firing (such an action will break the charging handle plunger). The persuader's nickname, "Canon" is named after Pachelbel's "Canon", instead of "cannon," a large piece of artillery. Colt Woodsman, "Woodsman" Kino holsters the Colt Woodsman 3rd Series Match Target "handle-up" on her backside of her utility belt and nicknames it "Woodsman." She was gifted with the "Woodsman" in a gun shop owned by Aibou while Kino was staying in the Land of Kindness. Woodsman is a left-wield weapon, with its safety, slide stop and magazine catch on the right. It fires Aibou, in his travelling days alongside Shishou, carried the same persuader. His adept machinery skills allowed him to reproduce copies as shown in his gun shop. However, Kino received the original Woodsman that Aibou traveled with during his journeys rather than a replica. Customized M14 Rifle, "Flute" Whilst traveling, Kino is presented to keep an advanced rifle as a parting gift from a particular country. The description of the rifle strongly represents a modernized version of the tactical M21-EBR/Arisaka hybrid custom made by rifle enthusiasts. The rifle is a silenced, semi-automatic with ten bullets in a box magazine, variable scope attachment, and can break into two pieces for compact storage configuration. The original M14 series rifles were select fire with 20 round magazines and not intended for compact storage. MG42 While staying with Shishou in the animated iteration of To Do Something, Kino is requested to cut down a tree using an MG42, which is described as being a newly developed "rapid-fire persuader" built in a neighboring country. SPAS-12 One of the slave traders that Kino encounters in the anime iteration of A Tale of Feeding Off Others carries a modified SPAS-12 with a box-magazine configuration and folded stock. Bergmann Bayard Model 1903 One of the slave traders that Kino encounters in A Tale of Feeding Off Others carries a Bergmann-Bayard M1903 pistol. Suitcase Nuke Volume 5 chapter 3 mentions a suitcase nuclear fusion bomb. In the middle of a prairie, between two countries, Kino finds a store out of the blue. Due to the out-of-place shop located in the middle of nowhere, Kino enters to take a quick peek. The store, to Kino's dismay, is a high-power bomb store, selling bombs hydrogen bombs that look like suitcases powerful enough to destroy a whole country. The store clerk set up shop in the middle of nowhere because his home country would not allow him to sell such equipment when their country was experiencing an extended time of peace and had no reasons to partake in war with neighboring countries.The suitcases are painted in navy blue, the store clerk's favorite color. It is implied that five exist numbered from 1 to 5, with 5 being the smallest suitcase bomb. Category:Weapons